


The Painted Malfoy

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Older Harry, Voyeurism, portrait!Draco, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 某天晚上，Harry被一个多年未曾听到过的声音唤醒。他惊讶地发现Malfoy出现在了他的一幅肖像画里；更让他惊讶的是，Malfoy拒绝离开。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	The Painted Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Painted Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709981) by [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss). 



那天晚上他听到了他的声音。那种低沉，恼怒的声调，Harry有好些时间没再听到过了。从他的少年时代算起——到现在差不多都像上辈子的事儿了。他从沉睡中被唤醒，在房间的黑暗中坐了起来，困惑地环顾周围。他几乎要认为自己出现幻听了，直到那个讨厌的嘶嘶声又一次响起——尖锐而清脆，从他的床头柜那儿传来。

“Potter！”

Harry低下头，瞪了一眼床头柜上的小画框——在里面常驻的是某个醉鬼，Hermione认定他和Harry有亲戚关系——发现Malfoy正一边把那个可怜的家伙往相框外面推，一边抬头瞪着愣住的Harry。

“Malfoy？”他差点要相信自己还在做梦，直到他掐了掐手背发现这一切绝对是真的。“你是怎么钻到我的画像里来的？”

“说来可有趣了，那个——我们边喝茶边聊，怎么样？”Malfoy尖刻的语调里充满了挖苦和一触即发的愤怒。

“你有没有受伤？”Harry作为头傲罗的人格占了上风。

然而Malfoy无视了他的问题，并且满脸难以置信地喊了起来，“我的天呐，Potter，你这么老了！”

Harry火了，和以前Malfoy对他发表恶毒评价时一样。“非常感谢你指出这一点。”然后他注意到了Malfoy的样子——他不可能超过19岁，Harry吓了一跳。“你困在里面多久了，Malfoy？”

“里面的时间不会变化，所以我也不知道。我们现在多少岁了，Potter？”

“三十四，”Harry小心地回答，然后看着Malfoy倒在画里的沙发上——用双手遮住脸，尖叫起来。

“那个混蛋！”然后他发出一声哽咽，“我在里面已经十五年了。”

#

这就是Malfoy长久地出现在Harry的生活里的开端。

四个月过去，Harry开始习惯Draco那种充满嘲讽，近乎尖叫的语调了，他一不高兴就这样。而Malfoy通常的状态就是不高兴。

“我发现你今天又在吃那种乱七八糟的东西。”自从Malfoy发掘出了在不同的画像之间滑行的技能，Harry就不得不承受自己在哪儿都有他跟在后面。这讨厌鬼甚至连Harry上厕所的时候都要跟进去。因为显然，格里莫德广场十二号的厕所墙上也要挂一幅肖像画。大概是Sirius留下的又一个恶作剧。

现在，他们在客厅里。Harry在电视上看体育节目，而Malfoy——和往常一样——在数落Harry的外卖。“你会越长越胖的，Potter——你已经挺胖了。你在学校的时候没这么宽的。”

“我上学的时候没吃饱，”Harry心不在焉地回答。“而且我这不是胖——我是因为肌肉才看起来结实。”

“你就继续这么告诉自己吧，Potter，”Malfoy飞快地回嘴。有时候，Harry觉得Malfoy整天坐在家里没事就开始设想各种争论的情节；为了日常冒犯Harry做准备。

他不屑于搭理Malfoy——相反，Harry继续喝他的拉格啤酒，吃廉价的中餐外卖，看足球比赛。

当他坐着睡着的时候，Malfoy尖利的喊叫吵醒了他。

“到床上去睡，Potter，在你把作死之前！”Harry咕哝了一声作为回答，然后把自己拖上了楼；Malfoy一个画像一个画像地一路跟在后面。“小心墙，你会把上面摸得全是油的，”他不请自来的小客人说。等他们到了房间里，Malfoy又开始喊他在倒上床之前先去洗漱。“你这个野蛮人——在睡着之前先把自己搞干净！”

“好的，老妈，”Harry生气地回答，但还是照他说的做了。他甚至换了睡裤——Malfoy总是跟他念叨这玩意儿。他和以前在学校的时候一样专横。唯一的不同是，现在Harry没那么介意听从他的命令了；这是处于同情。他不知道要怎样帮助Malfoy，所以他尽可能地给Malfoy控制的权利，让他感觉正常一些。

“Potter，”Malfoy对他说——就在Harry几乎完全陷入睡眠的时候，他抖了抖，发出一声咕哝表示自己听到了。“晚安，”Malfoy轻轻地说——声音羞怯而近乎脆弱，让Harry惊讶到在黑暗中向床头柜上看去。他看不到Malfoy，太黑了，而且他该死的也没有戴眼镜，但是Harry想象他就在那里。他在脑海中看见他缩成一团，看起来很不确定。这让他在逐渐陷入沉睡的时候觉得Malfoy也没那么烦了。

#

Teddy大概每周会过来吃一次晚饭，而Malfoy在那些晚上都很明显地没有出现。倒不是Teddy知道——Harry没有告诉任何人关于Malfoy的事。他到最后也不确定要怎样引入话题，告诉他自己找到了Draco Malfoy。老天，他甚至不确定自己能不能算是找到了Malfoy。他唯一确定的是这个Malfoy——Harry在法院开庭时见了最后一眼的Malfoy——就是Harry记忆中，自己在十九岁那年看见的那个惶恐害怕的孩子。

“Harry叔叔，你听到我说的话了吗？”Teddy的声音打断了Harry的沉思，他抬起眼看见Teddy正一脸困惑地盯着他。

“抱歉，你说什么了？”

Teddy冲Harry翻了翻他那双明亮的蓝眼睛，这自以为是的小混蛋——即使他才十八岁——说道，“我说我帮你找了一个挺好的小伙子。Vic上次拉我去了个上流派对，在那儿遇上的。”

Harry抱怨，“我告诉过你我受够了这种约会。”

他哼了哼，咔的一声让手里的叉子落到盘子上，“那就不要和他约会——和他上床，时不时也给自己找点乐子吧！Ron叔叔说你需要释放释放。他说你工作的时候简直太可怕了。”

“我要给他降职，”Harry威胁，但他们都知道他不会这么做的。事实上，Harry知道自己确实需要一场性爱。一场长长的，充满牙齿的，粗野的性爱。然而这就是问题所在，Harry不认识几个希望他在他们的皮肤上留下痕迹的人。Harry对这没有意见——他没觉得单身有什么不好的。Harry知道自己这人非常难搞，他没那么容易对付。他绝对不是做男朋友的料——他的占有欲太强，太暴躁，让人有些时候太难应付。

“你知道，”在一阵长久的沉默之后，Teddy开口，“我觉得Garrett正是你需要的类型。”Teddy的眼神里透露出一股明了的神情，让Harry感到有些不安。在各种意义上Teddy都是他的孩子，他的孩子不应该知道Harry在卧室里都干些什么事。

“好吧，”Harry低声咕哝——在他注意到Teddy热切的眼神之后；显然Harry不答应的话Teddy是不会让步的，“如果你不再提这事儿，我就和他见一见。”

#

Harry喜欢Garret的唯一一点是他的长相。他挺高，很纤细，金头发，身形尖锐，说话带贵族强调。他是Harry的类型，从肉体上来说。从性格来说他太无聊了。Harry说话的时候，他笑得太多，假装对一切都很感兴趣。Harry该死的几乎确定这是Teddy和Ron花钱给他雇的高价男妓。

他在Garrett脱衣服的时候验证了这了一点。“你知道我对床上的男人并不轻柔，”Harry说，而Garrett第一次真心地笑了。

“没关系，Harry，我之前已经谈妥了。”他屈膝跪下，手伸向Harry的裤链。Harry抓住他的头发，猛地向后拉扯，和那双浅蓝色眼睛对视。

“我是认真的。我会留下瘀痕，很深的那种，”Harry的声音是粗哑的低吼。

“职业风险，亲爱的，现在——过来让你的钱花得值得。”

于是Harry就这么做了。他把Garrett的身子转过去按在墙上。攥住他的手腕，把它们压在墙上，一边用力地深入他的身体。Garrett在Harry咬他的脖子时发出嘶嘶声。他的牙齿留下一个深深的，紫色的印子，但没有咬破皮肤。“Harry，”Garrett喘息，向后迎向Harry的动作。

他没怎么在意；Harry唯一的想法就是射出来。他已经很久很久没有从后面操过别的男人了。通常他让他们在酒吧的厕所里把他口出来，再回报他们一次手活儿，然后就匆忙地逃走了。但他喜欢从后面干别人——他的手指可以陷进他们的皮肤，缠进他们的头发，扼住他们的后颈。

当他的眼睛从自己插进Garrett头发的手指上移开，转向许多肖像画中的一幅时，他发现Malfoy正在看他。那张年轻的脸蛋涨得通红，Harry突然兴奋了起来。他们注视着对方，Harry更加用力操进Garrett的身体。当Harry贴在画像上滑动时，Malfoy紧紧贴向Harry沾满汗液的背部——试图在肉体上尽可能地接近。Malfoy发出一声小小的呜咽，那声音让Harry射了出来——那时他直直地看向Malfoy的灰色眼睛。

#

Malfoy从没提起它。Harry也是。他们只是继续和以前一样的生活。Harry度过自己的一天，Malfoy尽一切可能指指点点。

那已经变成了一种日常，直到某天Malfoy问了Harry一个不寻常的问题。“你是什么时候发现自己喜欢带把的，Potter？”

Harry差点被土豆泥噎住，但他在咳了好一会儿之后成功控制住了呼吸。Malfoy看起来不慌不忙，耐心地坐在自己画像里的小白床上。“抱歉，”Harry说——向老天祈祷是自己听错了。然后Malfoy复述了一遍，Harry发现自己第一次确实没有听错。

不自在地清了清喉咙，Harry说，“我……呃……不知道。”他绝对不会向Malfoy承认，自己是在三年级的某场魁地奇比赛后看见Malfoy淋浴的样子时意识到的。他私底下觉得这已经够羞耻了——意外走错了更衣室，然后看见宿敌的裸体时还硬了起来。

“你是一直都知道吗？”Malfoy问，在等待Harry回答时拨弄起了指甲。

“我猜是吧，”Harry说——试图继续保持含糊。

“我就是一直都知道，你懂吗？还有……我是说当你看见Oliver Wood骑在扫帚上的样子，身上穿着魁地奇皮具，然后开始想象他的老二在你的屁股里的感觉——很显然你应该是弯的了，”Malfoy拖长强调，无聊地承认。

“你想被一个格兰芬多捅屁股？”Harry揶揄道。

Malfoy翻了翻白眼，“Hate-sex，Potter。听过吗？我听说那个超棒的。”

“确实，”Harry点点头，“我玩过几次。”

“你有想过和我那样做吗，Potter？”Malfoy得意地笑了，但他的表情里有某样脆弱的东西。

“有。战时躲在帐篷里的那段日子，我做过非常多和你有关的春梦，”Harry决定和他分享，在Malfoy面前展现自己的脆弱。

Draco的表情空洞了，Harry为自己让Malfoy重新想起那段黑暗的经历感到愧疚。

“是谁把你关进去的，Malfoy？”这是一个他从一开始就想要知道答案的问题，但他直到现在才能够问出口。

“我父亲，”Malfoy随意地耸耸肩。“在我和某个男生做的时候发现了我们，那人叫Marcus——我确定你还记得——然后他告诉我要是治不好自己恶心下流的性取向就一直呆在肖像画里。”

“你没想过撒谎吗，告诉他你已经好些了？”

“有趣的是我父亲并不是一个蠢货，Potter。他用咒语让我只能说真话。他每天都来找我——我也不知道有多久……我数到第四百天就乱掉了……问我你治好自己了吗。而见鬼的每一天我都被迫告诉他，不我还没有学会怎么感受女人的性吸引。”他从软软的粉色嘴唇间呼出一声苦涩的叹息，“然后某一天，他没再来了。”

Harry几年前在哪里读到过Lucius的死讯。服药自杀，或者至少传言是这样的，而现在他的庄园一直空着——快要变成废墟——因为没有人知道Draco Malfoy在哪里。“你想知道你父亲怎么了吗？”

“我不是傻子，”Draco哼了一声，“我确定他死了。老混蛋总是这么有戏剧精神。是服毒吗？”

“我是这么听说的，”Harry承认，Malfoy在听到的时候还是表现出了一丝悲伤。“我很遗憾。”

“我只希望他死前能先把我放出去，”Malfoy安静地回答，“我感觉自己失去了半个人生。我只想出去。”

#

于是Harry不停地读，读，读给Draco听，和他一起泡在旧书堆里，试图找到一条把Draco从画像深处拉回来的方法。好让他回到现实，好让他再一次经历年龄的增长，再一次吃东西，再一次感受这个世界。Harry读书的声音似乎在Malfoy的眼睛里点燃了之前从未有过的希望。

于是他读下去。即使他不认为他们真的可以让Malfoy回来。

#

Harry快三十五了，从Malfoy用尖利的一声“Potter”把他唤醒的那个晚上到现在已经快一年了。

Malfoy对他说，“Potter，你生日想要什么？”

“你，撅起屁股的你，”Harry哼了一声，随口说道，然后喝了口啤酒，眼睛盯着电视。

“你想办法让我出去我就给你——非常乐意地给你，”Malfoy承认。漫不经心地，就好像自己说的话没什么大不了的。Harry被酒呛到了，眼泪汪汪地看向Malfoy的方向——他放松地靠在床上，眼皮充满诱惑地耷拉着，舌头慵懒地滑过下唇。“你怎么说，Potter？想要我出去吗？”

Harry只是看着他；当Malfoy开始解开长袍，他瞪大了眼睛后的双眼。他的皮肤是奶白色的，看起来很柔软——就像昂贵的棉料——当Malfoy在那个镀金大画框的房间里缓缓转过身时，Harry干咽了一口。Malfoy把他的手掌贴在他们之间那堵无形的墙上，Harry也碰了碰相同的地方。他发誓自己感受到了一丝透过来的温暖，Malfoy发出了一声喘息。“Potter，”他轻轻地说，“我能感受到你。”

Harry激动到说不出话来，他贪婪地看着Malfoy贴在他们之间扭动的样子——他在Harry紧挨着的地方摩擦自己；想要更多地感受到Malfoy的动作。“我想要你干我，Potter，”他坦白。“当我看见你和那个男人在一起的时候，我知道你在压抑自己——我想要你的触摸给我的疼痛；我需要它，”他呜咽，把身体弓向Harry实际根本无法触碰的地方，“我需要你让我感受到自己还活着。”

“操，”Harry喘息；当他感觉到Draco释放在屏障上的热流时，他用力地吞咽了一下。

#

一天晚上Harry从梦中醒来，他梦到自己穿过画像操Malfoy——这在最近并不是什么寻常的梦境。他现在每次闭上眼都能看到那个景象——那个Malfoy在他们中间的屏障上蹭到射的夜晚。只是在梦里，他和Malfoy一起撸动下体，在他们同时到达高潮的时候，他把他从画像里拉了出来。

这个主意太荒唐了，真的，但它在白天渗进了Harry的脑子。推开他最首要的工作，让他在应该集中精力的和部长的会面上走神，然后持续不断地，一直跟随他，到了陋居的晚宴。

当他回到家时，早就过了十一点，Malfoy在Harry起居室的一个大画框里，还没睡。他浑身赤裸——他现在经常这样，就为了折磨Harry——坐在画中的豪华单人沙发上。“Potter，”他轻柔地低语，弓起身子，“你是出去操别的人了吗？”

Harry瞪了他一眼，Malfoy看上去很高兴——好像他已经在Harry诚实的表情里找到了答案。Malfoy必须知道Harry正在饱受他的折磨。在梦里。在现实中。Malfoy是Harry无法逃避，无法治愈的痛苦；Malfoy以一种别人永远都没法做到的方式占有了他。他没什么特别的，真的，他个子高，金头发，纤细，有尖锐的棱角——Harry的世界里有很多人满足这个描述。但Malfoy就有不同的地方。他总是有不同的地方。在慵懒优雅的动作里。在他低沉镇定的腔调里。他那双冷灰色的眼睛透出的洞悉一切的神色。Harry沉醉其中；他成了一个困在肖像中的男孩的人质。

“过来，Potter，坐下来聊聊今天发生了什么，”Malfoy随意地勾勾手指。

Harry知道这不只和Malfoy的动作、说话还有看他的样子有关。他的痴迷和Malfoy对他的痴迷一样。他能在Malfoy跟着他满屋子跑的时候感受到。这是一种亲密的抚慰——就像恋人的温暖——当Malfoy在屏障上描画图案，当他极尽可能离Harry更近，当他告诉Harry自己之前从来没有和任何人分享过的秘密。

“你知道；我以前经常想象和你结婚，”Malfoy在某个晚上向他承认，就在Harry正因为他讲的老套神话昏昏欲睡时。

Harry在猛的震惊中睁开眼，他转过头看向床头柜上Malfoy的小画框。“真的？”

“呣嗯，在我小时候。我知道的每一个小基佬都想和伟大的Harry Potter结婚。”Malfoy轻快地说，脸上挂着大大微笑，

“然后我遇到了你。”

“失望了？”

“十一岁的时候？非常失望，”Malfoy咯咯笑起来。然后他的眼神扫过Harry全身，而Harry能够感觉到他的目光——就像肉体的抚摸一样。“现在没那么失望了，Potter。”

“还想和我结婚？”Harry揶揄。

“诶，”Malfoy轻轻地笑了。

让人舒服的沉默逐渐蔓延开，就像很多个深夜里那样，最后Harry开口，“你觉得贴在画框上做爱的话，我能不能把你拉出来？”

“你什么意思？”Malfoy打趣的强调变得严肃了起来。

“我是说我做了一个梦，我贴在画框上干了你然后在我们射出来的时候我把你拉出来了。”在之前他会害怕把这种笑柄留给Malfoy；但现在Harry发现对Malfoy诚实让他感觉到安慰。

“也许——看起来很奇怪，但是我不介意试一下。”Malfoy说，“也许意志的力量能让它成真呢。”

#

他们决定用客厅的那个大画框。Harry尴尬地站在那里，看着Malfoy把长绒单人沙发拖到离画框更近的位置，然后趴在坐垫上，翘起屁股——正对屏障。

Harry吞咽了一下，Malfoy的入口看起来柔软而白皙——它在Harry目光下抽动了，展现出Malfoy对他的触摸的渴望，Harry瞬间在裤子里硬了。“Potter，”Malfoy的低沉的声音里充满欲望。“我想要你吃我。”

Harry发出一声呻吟。一边磨擦自己的阴茎一边探过身子吻上了画像上Malfoy屁股所在的温暖地方。他用舌头在Malfoy的穴口打旋，想象着Malfoy的味道。Malfoy颤抖地抽了一口气，“Potter，”而Harry发誓他能感觉到Malfoy抵在他舌头上的抖动。“Potter，我感觉到你了……老天，是的，我感受到你了。”

“呣，”Harry抵在Malfoy依然平坦的部分上哼了哼，“你很美味。”Harry想象他的味道，他能回想起Malfoy身上甜甜的水果香味，他在温暖肉体的咸味中尝到了那个香味。他用力顶起舌头，把它顶进应该是Malfoy入口的地方，然后用力地舔动，像Malfoy坐在他的脸上那么卖力。“我要让你为我变湿，”他低吼。用手掌抚摸Malfoy臀瓣的位置，然后用力地试图在Malfoy屁股的肉瓣上留下淤青。

“用手指，Potter，”Malfoy命令道；他的声音低沉而粗哑，Harry嘶嘶地回应，然后照他说的做了。最开始他只是触碰，但当他再次用上嘴巴的时候Harry开始想象他的手指陷进Malfoy的身体。然后他感受到了——Malfoy的湿热裹住了他，Harry震惊地睁开了眼睛。Malfoy正越过肩膀向后看向Harry，眼睛半睁地说道，“哦操，嗯——终于，Potter！别停下！”

“我想操你，”Harry沙哑地说道，Malfoy把臀部贴紧了画框。“我想在这个沙发上操你，”当他看见Malfoy白皙的皮肤开始穿过屏障时又补充道，“老天，Malfoy。”Harry的双手在他展现的肉体上游走。温暖的，光滑的，真实的皮肤，Harry在上面亲吻个遍的时候深深地呼吸到了真实的香味。

“把我弄出去，Potter，然后我要骑你骑得比该死的魁地奇球手都要棒。”

“操，”Harry骂道，然后开始把Malfoy往外拉，一边把所有从牢笼中挣脱而出的皮肤触碰了个遍。

当Malfoy站在Harry面前——和Harry记忆中一样高，也一样完美——Malfoy的眼泪从脸颊上流了下来。“我可以……”他吞咽了一下，俯身抱住Harry，用长长的手指在Harry身上所有可以触及的地方摸了个遍。“你是真的。”他虔诚地低语，“上帝。”然后他用舌头和牙齿开始亲吻Harry。一边试图钻进Harry的嘴里，让Harry沉醉其中。

Harry有一罐用来看着Malfoy在肖像里的表演手淫的润滑剂，Malfoy在看到它的同时把它拿了起来。润滑液从他的手上往下滴，他握住Harry的阴茎开始几乎是暴力地撸动。Harry在这触感中呻吟。

他的眼皮重重地垂着，看见Malfoy转过身——把他的后背转向Harry——然后坐在了Harry的老二上。开始以一种残暴的速度在他的阴茎上干自己。

“Malfoy，”Harry大喊，音调里含了叫他小心一点的警告，但Malfoy不在乎。

他只是更用力地操着Harry，Harry握紧了他的胯部，咬住嘴唇看着自己的老二消失在Malfoy的体内——白皙的入口在他的柱体周围撑开。

当Malfoy加快失去节奏的时候，Harry的名字变成了一个持续的低吟。然后他僵硬地射在了Harry的大腿上，Harry射进了Malfoy的身体——在Malfoy的穴口在他周围收紧，欢迎Harry的精液时绷起了身子。

Harry躺在地板上失去了直觉，阴茎依然埋在Malfoy敞开的体内。

#

他在温暖的重量和贴在大腿上半勃下体的触感中醒来。

“操，”Harry呻吟——在感觉到长长的手指娴熟地裹住他的老二时睁开了眼。他瞪了Malfoy一眼，“你差点把我弄死，然后你现在还想再来一次？”

“Potter，我已经十五年没有过性生活了。我需要老二就像需要水。”

“我老了，Malfoy，没你恢复的那么快。”

“这就是为什么你需要一个想我这样充满活力的年轻人，Potter——一个乐意的赤裸肉体，愿意让你整晚整晚地干他，每晚如此。”Harry的下体因为这幅画面抽搐了一下。“来吧Potter，我知道你也很饥渴。”

他现在脑子里无数的想法——关于他们的年龄差，关于战争时期的过去，关于魔法部依然在搜寻Malfoy的下落——但它们在Draco吻住的一刹那全部都消失了。当Malfoy在他的皮肤上刮蹭的时候一切全部飞走了——Harry现在的主要目标是他们共同的快感。

现实可以再等一下；它可以改天再来毁了他。

END


End file.
